Diable
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau mendapati kekasihmu berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang tidak kauketahui apa? Bagaimana jika satu-satunya cara untuk membuat makhluk itu pergi adalah dengan membunuh kekasihmu? Bisakah kau melakukannya? Sehun akan menceritakan kisahnya padamu... HunHan, yaoi, oneshot, adegan masokis penuh darah, mind to review? :)


Éclairé Oh _proudly present:_

_A HunHan's fantasy fanfiction:_

"**Diable**"

[**M**]

.

_**PERINGATAN**_:

FF ini mengandung banyak sekali adegan berdarah dan kata-kata yang tidak disensor alias diperhalus. Semua kata ditulis secara gamblang untuk menambah kesan _thriller_ yang menjadi tema inti FF ini. Bagi chingudeul dan eonnideul sekalian yang TIDAK kuat dengan darah atau adegan-adegan masokis, dimohon dengan sangat untuk TIDAK MEMBACA FF ini. Karena adegan itu ada _NYARIS_ di seluruh halaman.

[Dan itu berarti dirimu juga, Sayangku, Eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu** ^^]

Jangan bilang author belum memperingatkan, ne~

_Merci beaucoup_~ *bow*

.

Sesuatu bergolak di dalam dirinya; seperti api yang menggelegak. Marah, tak terkendali, liar, dan sama sekali tak terkalahkan. Dalam tubuhnya terdapat sebuah penjara dengan bilah-bilah besi dingin tak tertembus; ada pola segel di dindingnya. Pola itu manyala oleh api tak kasat mata yang menyakitkan sementara _apa_ yang dipenjarakan di dalamnya merupakan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya.

Tak pernah ada yang bermimpi dirinya sendiri memiliki orang lain di dalam tubuhnya. Makhluk karnivora lapar yang menggeliat seolah tempat yang dihuninya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menampungnya. Dia terus menggeliat sementara semuanya beraktivitas. Gejolak pergerakan makhluk itu tak pernah dirasakannya sampai akhirnya dia mengambil alih…

Mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

[Luhan's POV]

Terbangun dari mimpi yang sama setiap kali seharusnya membuat manusia muak dan bosan lalu tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mimpi-mimpi itu bukannya membuatku muak atau bosan tapi malah semakin menakutiku. Terbangun di atas seprai linen berantakan sementara ada banyak darah di tubuh dan mulutmu jelas bukanlah mimpi yang akan membuatmu muak atau bosan. Aku selalu terbangun dalam keadaan seperti itu; tubuh panas berkeringat sementara banyak—banyak sekali—darah membasahi tubuhku; membuat _T-shirt_-ku lengket dan beraroma tajam karat basah. Bibirku yang—demi Tuhan—kuingat sudah kugosok sebelum tidur, tiba-tiba saja berlumuran darah yang sama sekali tak kuketahui asal usulnya.

Mimpinya pun selalu sama.

Aku di dalam kegelapan; berlari ke sana kemari tanpa jelas arah dan tujuannya. Terjerembap berkali-kali tapi tetap berlari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukejar, tapi sepertinya kaki-kakiku tahu sehingga aku mempercayakan semuanya pada kaki-kakiku. Tapi kaki-kaki bodoh itu tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Tetap di labirin yang sama; sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluar. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Lalu aku akan terbangun dengan suara terkesiap keras dan mendapati diriku basah oleh keringat dan darah.

Darah siapa? Aku tidak pernah tahu.

Aku memutuskan tinggal sendiri semenjak umurku delapan belas tahun; aku tidak mau merepotkan kedua orangtuaku sehingga aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat kampusku. Menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan terbangun dalam keadaan berlumuran darah begitu jelas membuatku menjadi remaja yang paranoid. Walaupun aku adalah namja, aku tetap saja ketakutan jika ada darah di tubuhku setiap pagi saat aku baru bangun.

Selain membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk membereskan kekacauan itu di kamarku; aku juga takut.

Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur?

Memutuskan untuk memikirkannya lain kali, aku menyingkap selimutku dan berdiri. Mengerang saat tetesan darah turun dari tubuhku seperti cairan kental menjijikkan. Membuat jalur-jalur berdenyar menggelikan di sepanjang lenganku lalu menetes dengan suara tetesan lemah di lantai. Aku menggertakkan gigiku menahan gejolak di dalam perutku dan bergegas membuka semua pakaianku; memasukkannya ke dalam satu ember dan mengernyit saat mendapati darahnya jauh lebih banyak. Dengan masih telanjang bulat, aku membawa ember itu ke kamar mandi dan mulai mengurusnya.

Cermin besar di dekat shower memperlihatkan tubuhku yang membuat alisku berkerut. Luka silang menyilang memenuhinya; tidak dalam, tapi tetap saja membuatku takut. Aku menyentuh satu luka yang masih perih dengan jemariku; alisku berkerut saat merasakan darah segarnya. Seperti cakaran…

Demi Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sementara aku terlelap?

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan memutar tubuhku hanya untuk menyadari lebih banyak luka silang menyilang di tubuhku. Aku menyentuh lenganku dan menemukan luka yang lebih dalam; seperti kuku yang ditancapkan ke lenganku. Luka itu perih dan sepertinya butuh dokter untuk menanganinnya.

_Great_. Selain membuatku harus mencuci setiap hari, mengepel setiap hari, mengganti seprai setiap hari; masalah tidur misteriusku juga membuatku harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra untuk ke UGD. Aku benci UGD.

Aku menyentuh luka dalam itu dengan ujung jemari lalu mendesis keras saat gerakan itu menyakiti bagian dadaku. Aku menunduk dan mengumpat keras-keras saat menemukan memar besar berwarna ungu kebiruan yang sama sekali tidak sehat. Aku mengacak rambutku dengan gusar sambil dengan serius mengamati tingkat kerusakan tubuhku sendiri.

Setelah yakin hanya itu saja, aku mulai mandi sambil mencuci pakaianku. Setelah menjemurnya di balkon, aku keluar dari apartemen menuju kampus. Tubuhku serasa remuk; semua tulangku sakit dan leherku kaku. Aku mengendarai KIA putihku menuju klinik terdekat dan membiarkan mereka mengurus lukaku.

"Kau melakukan apa seharian kemarin, Nak?" tanya Dokter itu sambil menjahit lukaku.

Aku tergoda untuk menjawab seandainya aku tahu kenapa. Alih-alih aku hanya menjawab. "Perkelahian antargeng sulit sekali dihindari jika kau melintasi wilayah mereka dalam sebuah perjalanan naas," sahutku ringan membuat wajah tua ramah dokter itu cerah oleh senyuman.

"Lain kali hindari belatinya, oke?" katanya sambil menekan-nekan lukaku dengan kasa yang dibubuhi obat berwarna oranye dengan bau memuakkan. Setelahnya dia membereskan semuanya.

"Trims," kataku sambil memakai kembali kemejaku.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum; mendoakan hariku menyenangkan. Aku mengangguk berterima kasih dan meraih ranselku untuk segera ke kampus. Aku sudah nyaris terlambat untuk mata kuliah pertama. Aku harus bergegas atau terkena kredit dari dosen sialan itu.

Aku berlari sepanjang sisa perjalanan dari parkiran menuju ruang kuliah; pintunya sudah tertutup, tapi untungnya dosen itu belum datang. Mimbarnya masih kosong. Aku memilih kursi dengan acak dan merasakan tusukan rasa sakit lain saat aku menggerakkan lenganku. Aku mengumpat dan mengeluarkan buku-buku kuliahku.

"Permisi. Boleh duduk di sini?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku ke sumber suara sambil masih meneliti lukaku yang sedikit terkuak akibat gerakan tidak hati-hatiku. "Duduk saja dimana pun kau suka, aku tidak perduli." Sahutku singkat sambil mengusap darah yang muncul dari goresan sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter di lengan atasku.

"Lukamu parah; yakin kau tidak perlu ke pusat kesehatan atau apa?"

Aku berdecak dan beralih dari lukaku. "Apa sih—" kata-kataku terhenti saat bertemu dengan siapa yang berbicara. Aku berdecak sekali lagi dan memalingkan wajah; sesuatu bergolak di dasar perutku saat bertatapan dengan namja itu.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi kau kelihatan tidak bagus," namja itu duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Aromanya menyenangkan; semacam sabun mandi dan aroma basah sehabis mandi yang menyenangkan. Rambutnya hitam berantakan; acak-acakan tapi sangat menarik.

Aku bergegas menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya,"

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya apa yang kaulakukan semalaman?" tanyanya.

Seandainya aku tahu! Masalahnya adalah _aku tidak tahu_! "Perkelahian antargeng." Sahutku singkat dengan pesan tersirat yang berbunyi; '_jangan tanya lebih jauh lagi atau kubunuh kau'_.

Dan dia mengerti.

"Ini hari pertamaku di mata kuliah ini," katanya mengulurkan tangan. "Oh Sehun."

Aku menjabatnya. "Lu Han. Panggil saja Luhan atau siapa pun yang kausuka selama itu masih ada di dalam namaku," sahutku melepaskan tangan dan mengernyit saat gerakan kasar itu membuat luka lain tertarik.

Dia mengamatiku yang sedang mencermati luka-lukaku. Terlihat jelas; luka-luka itu memenuhi sekujur tubuhku. Membuatku mual sendiri melihatnya. Mual karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu asalnya. Lalu aku tersentak saat sebuah _tube_ kecil di sodorkan ke arahku; aku mendongak dari _tube_ itu ke arah wajah pemberinya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku dengan alis berkerut ke Sehun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Salep." Katanya mengangguk. "Ini mungkin bisa membantu. Dia bisa mengurangi sakitnya." Melihat wajahku yang masih defensif, dia menambahkan dengan kikuk. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya membantu,"

Aku menatap wajahnya dan _tube_ itu bergantian sebelum mendesah dan meraihnya. Dia terlihat senang saat aku menerima bantuannya. Aku membuka tutupnya dan mengoleskan cairan kental bening itu ke seluruh lukaku; rasanya sejuk dan menyenangkan. Oh, aku senang dia memberiku salep ini.

Setelah membubuhi salep itu di bagian-bagian yang paling tidak tertahankan, aku mengembalikan _tube_ itu kepadanya. Tapi, dia menggeleng.

"Bawa saja. Kau jauh lebih butuh itu daripada aku," tolaknya menjejalkan kembali _tube_ itu ke tanganku.

Aku menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Yakin?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk tegas. "Sangat yakin,"

Aku mengangkat bahu santai dan memasukkannya ke tasku. "Trims," kataku dan mendapat jawaban anggukan yang ringkas.

"Suatu saat nanti kau harus menceritakan padaku asal luka-luka itu," sahutnya ringan dan membuatku nyaris saja menjatuhkan buku-bukuku.

"Maaf; _apa_?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak yakin itu akibat perkelahian antargeng. Lukanya terlalu pipih; seperti cakaran."

Mataku mengerjap; aku mendesis seperti hewan lapar yang terganggu tapi dia tidak mundur.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," dia tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke buku teks di hadapannya; sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh gejolak amarah di dalam tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum memberengut dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada mata kuliahku pagi ini. Lalu menyadari dengan rasa menjalar aneh di seluruh tubuhku, bahwa namja bernama Oh Sehun ini takkan melepaskanku semudah itu.

.

.

.

Kamar mandi selalu sepi saat istirahat sehingga aku bisa dengan leluasa menggunakannya. Mengoleskan salep dari Sehun ke luka-lukaku yang lainnya. Rasa sejuknya membuat perihnya lenyap; aku meniup-niup luka yang mampu kujangkau dengan bibirku sementara kemejaku berkibar di wastafel. Aku membiarkan udara sejuk membelai semua lukaku; kedua tanganku bertumpu di wastafel sementara aku berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah lain di cermin.

Wajah itu terlihat lelah; ada kantung mata nyaris permanen di bawah matanya. Kerutan-kerutan kelelahan membebani wajahnya yang sedikit tirus. Aku mengusap pipiku sendiri berusaha mengenyahkan kerutan itu tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Mata yang biasanya berkilat-kilat kini redup; redup karena kelelahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sementara aku tertidur setiap malam. Semuanya tidak jelas dan mulai menakutiku.

Aku terkesiap saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Oh, eh, hai, Luhan." sapa Sehun yang berdiri kikuk di pintu masuk; setengah tubuhnya di dalam dan setengah sisanya di luar. Dia ragu dan kikuk karena tidak menyangka akan membuatku terkejut sebegitu rupa.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tanganku sementara sebelah lagi meraih kemejaku. "Hei," sapaku dan memakai kemejaku. Saat berbalik aku melihat wajahnya yang pias dan memutih. "Sehun? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Dia mengejapkan mata dengan sorot horor di bola matanya yang bening seperti anak kucing. "Luka-lukamu…" bisiknya tidak bisa melanjutkan.

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Lebih banyak di punggungku, kan? _Yeah_. Memang." Aku meraih tasku dan menepuk bahunya saat akan keluar. "Jangan dipikirkan." Kataku ringan lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Entah mengapa; berada di dalam ruangan bersama Sehun membuatku gugup dan aku tidak suka itu.

Aku bergegas menuju KIA-ku dan memacunya pulang. Aku harus pergi selama akal sehatku masih ada.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja makan sesuap pasta saat bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku bangkit dan dengan langkah terseret menghampiri pintu; menekan interkom. "_Nugu_?" tanyaku malas dengan mulut penuh.

"Luhan? Ini aku Sehun."

Aku nyaris memuntahkan pastaku yang setengah terkunyah; aku bergegas membuka selot pintunya dan juga memutar anak kuncinya. Kuhempaskan pintu terbuka dan melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar padaku. Dia memakai mantel musim dingin yang modis dan membawa tas ransel. Udara dingin menembus _hoodie_ dan traniningku.

"Hei. Maaf, aku lupa ada janji denganmu." Aku mempersilakannya masuk dan bergegas mengunci pintunya agar udara dingin tidak masuk.

Sehun membuka mantel dan sarung tangannya; dia menggantungnya di sebelah pintu sebelum melepas sepatunya dan mengikutiku ke ruang tengah. "Oh, kau sedang makan rupanya?"

Aku menoleh dari kegiatanku menuang _limun_ dalam dua gelas ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di dekat meja makanku. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. "Maaf. Kau sudah makan? Kurasa masih ada pasta. Kuhangatkan jika kau mau?" tawarku merasa tidak sopan.

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, aku sudah makan sebelum kemari." Dia melepas tasnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka layarnya.

Aku membawa dua gelas _limun_ dan menghabiskan pastaku dengan cepat; merasa kikuk makan di depan namja yang serius mengamati layar laptopnya. Kami dapat tugas berkelompok; untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang perkuliahan dosen itu memberi kami tugas berkelompok. Tapi, kebaikannya segera terhapuskan dengan cepat saat kriteria tugasnya disebutkan. Aku nyaris aja melemparinya dengan buku-bukuku. Dan kami akan mulai mengerjakannya hari ini.

Sehun cerdas; dia bisa mengatasi tugas itu dengan baik. Aku jadi tidak enak saat tugas itu nyaris selesai karena kecerdasaannya. Aku mendesaknya untuk meninggalkan beberapa untukku; dia setuju sehingga kami duduk santai di meja makanku setelah tugasnya selesai setengah.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya sambil mengamati apartemenku.

"Umur delapan belas," sahutku ringan. "Kau?"

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Sama,"

_Bunuh dia…_

Aku tersentak; sentakkan itu membuat kaki kursiku menggores lantai dengan suara derit menyakitkan. Sehun menoleh dari layar televisi. "Luhan? Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng dengan panik lalu memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa pening dan berputar-putar. "Tidak, tidak." kataku sambil mengertakkan gigi. "Kurasa aku berhalu—"

_Biarkan aku mencabik-cabiknya…_

"Luhan?"

Mataku terbelalak lebar; sama sekali tidak terfokus kemana-mana. Dinding terasa bergerak; putihnya bergerak menimbulkan beberapa bayangan yang membuat kepalaku berputar. Sehun meraih bahuku; aku merasakan tatapan khawatirnya membakar sisi wajahku, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak saking kagetnya.

Hawa dingin menjalari tubuhku dengan kelambanan menyiksa; sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuhku seolah sesak. Geliatan itu mengirimkan reaksi mengerikan ke seluruh tubuhku; rambut di seluruh tubuhku berdiri dengan tidak nyaman sementara aku mulai panik. Napasku menderu dengan suara keras yang memalukan; jantungku berdentam-dentam hingga rasanya menyakiti rusukku sendiri. Ribuan kunang-kunang secerah neon membayangi setiap kedipan mataku; berterbangan membentuk lingkaran yang aneh.

"Luhan? Luhan! Bicaralah!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku sendiri dan terserang gelombang vertigo yang kuat tapi singkat; membuatku limbung. Sehun menangkap tubuhku. Aku menyentuh kepalaku sementara satu tangan menyentuh tangan Sehun yang hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Perlukah kita ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya berdengung dibelakang suara dengingan yang menyakitkan telinga.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget." Kataku pelan dan lemah; suaraku gemetar. Terdengar begitu jelas.

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Kaget? Kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sungguh ba—"

_Kukuku sendiri yang akan menembus pembuluh darahnya…_

Aku tercekat dengan suara keras lalu ambruk ke lantai dengan suara berkelontak ribut. Sehun berteriak dan menangkap tubuhku di lantai; kursi yang kududuki berguling jatuh terbalik dengan suara ribut. Aku mencengkram kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku; rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Kepalaku seperti ingin meledak. Aku tidak kuat lagi!

Sesuatu mendesak keluar dari setiap pembuluh darahku; mendesakkan dirinya sendiri dari celah sempit. Merobek seluruh tubuhku jadi berkeping-keping.

APA INI?

Aku terengah-engah sambil mencengkram dadaku yang nyeri; sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuhku. Bergolak seperti sepanci api panas yang siap tumpah. Sehun masih di sisiku; hembusan napasnya masih terasa membelai wajahku. Napasnyalah yang membuatku tetap sadar.

Aku berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh kedua lengan Sehun; setengah diriku terasa remuk dan mati rasa saat aku berdiri dengan goyah. Getaran terasa di kaki-kakiku sehingga membuatnya lemah; tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Sehun menuntunku ke sofa dan mendudukanku dengan aman di sana sementara dia mulai menggeledah dapurku.

"Kau seharusnya punya _tisane_, Lulu. Dimana?" tanyanya seolah berada jauh sekali dariku.

Aku terengah sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran. "Kurasa di rak-rak dekat rak piring. Entahlah." Sahutku dengan suara menyedihkan. Keringat lengket membuatku tidak nyaman.

Sehun tidak berbicara lagi, jadi kurasa dia menemukannya. Aku mencium aroma tajam obat yang pahit dan menyebalkan saat dia kembali dengan cangkir putih susu ramping di tangannya. Dia duduk di bantalan sofa di hadapanku dengan cangkir itu di tangannya.

Dia menyuapiku dengan sabar; menyeka tetesan yang lolos dari sudut bibirku dengan tisu dan mengelap keringatku. Setelahnya, dia mengambil selimut dari lemari dan menyelimutiku.

"Aku akan di sini kalau kau tidak keberatan," katanya di kursi di dekat kepalaku yang berputar dan bersandar nyaman di bantalan sofa.

Aku mengangguk. "Lakukan saja apa yang kausukai," sahutku dengan suara berkumur dan mengerang saat perkataan singkat itu membuat kepalaku sakit.

Sehun membelai keningku dengan kelembutan yang memabukkan sampai akhirnya aku tertidur…

.

[Sehun's POV]

.

Aku senang melihat Luhan akhirnya tertidur. Aku menghebuskan napas dan merapikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Kuletakkan cangkir bekas itu di wadah cuci piring dan mendirikan kursi-kursi yang jatuh. Kubereskan bekas makan malamnya dan cemilan kami selama membuat tugas lalu duduk kembali di sisinya. Wajahnya damai; keringat masih memenuhinya, tapi ekspresinya nyaman sehingga beban di punggungku mulai terangkat perlahan.

Aku bersandar dengan nyaman di sofaku dan baru saja akan terlelap saat aku mendengar suara sobekan tajam di udara. Dengan kalap aku membuka mata dan terkesiap saat melihat apa yang berdiri di hadapanku.

Luhan.

Setidaknya dia _dulunya_ Luhan.

Makhluk di hadapanku setan; dengan sayap kelelawar selebar dua meter dan berlubang-lubang. Tangannya panjang hingga nyaris menyentuh lantai sementara punggungnya membungkuk; mulutnya terbuka, liur menetes-netes dari taringnya yang kuning jorok sementara geraman terus muncul dari sana. Mencipratiku dengan liur menjijikkan. Matanya merah tanpa pupil; hanya merah membara yang seolah menyambar dan membakarku. Tingginya sekitar dua setengah meter atau tiga meter. Dia menggeram padaku; dia terlihat lapar.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanyaku dengan suara panik; mundur darinya secara naluriah.

Diluar dugaan, makhluk itu tertawa. Melemparkan selapis liur menjijikkan ke wajahku; aku berjengit dan menyekanya dengan jijik. "_Aku lapar._" Geramnya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Mataku terbelalak lebar menatapnya; cabikan selimut yang kupakaikan ke Luhan tersangkut di sayapnya sementara pakaian Luhan tergantung menyedihkan di pinggangnya.

Makhluk ini adalah Luhan?

Makhluk ini _Luhan_?!

Makhluk itu tertawa seolah mendengar segenap pikiranku. "_Ya. Aku Luhan. Aku Luhan._" Sahutnya dengan suara gemuruh yang membuatku mual. Mungkin mencoba berdendang untuk mengejekku, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk hal itu.

Aku tergoda untuk menjawab; "_Yeah, kalau aku Sehun. Apa kabar?_" tapi alih-alih aku meneriakinya, "Kau bukan Luhan! Kembalikan dia!"

Makhluk itu meraih wajahku dengan mudahnya; kuku-kukuknya mencengkram wajahku sampai aku merasakan pedih menyerangku. Darah mengalir dari cengkramannya. "_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau_?" tanyanya dengan geraman rendah dan liar yang membuatku merinding.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku; mata itu tanpa batas. Merah; hanya merah. Tanpa warna lain; merah itu berkobar seperti bara yang panas. Hidungnya berkerut dengan bentuk yang membuatnya terlihat menjijikkan sekaligus mengerikan sementara mulutnya yang terbuka meneteskan liur lagi ke dadaku. Lidahnya yang panjang menjilat darah yang muncul di lukaku.

"_Aku sudah memintanya membunuhmu. Tapi, dia pria lembek menyebalkan,_" geramnya lagi; seolah menikmati semua permainan itu.

Aku menggeram mendengarnya. "Kembalikan Luhan!" semburku dari gigi-gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Makhluk itu tertawa dan menyemburkan selapis liur lain ke wajahku; kuseka dengan tangan gemetar oleh kejijikkan. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang membuat emosiku melonjak tinggi. "_Nanti. Sekarang aku lapar,_" katanya lalu bersiap melompat dari jendela.

Aku mengejarnya; tapi terlambat. Dia melompat dan terbang ke langit malam.

"LUHAN…!"

Aku bergegas meraih kunci mobil Luhan; kurasa dia takkan keberatan. Aku melompati tangga dua sampai tiga anak tangga dalam satu lompatan. Kupukul kasar pintu kaca apartemen agar terbuka dan berlari ke parkiran basement mencari mobil Luhan. Aku memacu mobil Luhan mengikuti makhluk yang bergerak lambat di udara. Jalanan kosong karena ini tengah malam; udara dingin mengigit kulitku yang telanjang tanpa mantel musim dingin. Makhluk itu terbang dan mendarat sekitar lima meter dari KIA Luhan, aku menginjak rem dan mengamati.

Makhluk itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam seolah menghirup aroma yang muncul di udara. Aku mengamatinya berjalan perlahan ke sebuah lorong; aku keluar dari mobil Luhan dan mengumpat saat udara dingin mengigit. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan melihat apa yang dicarinya.

Ada seorang yeoja dan namja di lorong itu; bertukar ciuman erotis. Desahan mereka membuatku mual. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dengan napas memburu saat makhluk itu mendekati mereka. Namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher yeojanya sehingga tidak melihat makhluk itu menghampiri mereka. Yeoja yang lebih dulu membuka mata; tapi dia tidak sempat menjerit karena tangan makhluk itu terulur dan merenggut kepalanya begitu saja seperti merenggut ceri di atas _whip cream_. Namja yang masih menciumnya terkejut saat kepala itu terlepas dan dia menoleh. Jeritannya setengah jalan sampai akhirnya kepalanya memantul di aspal sampai di kakiku.

Aku terjatuh karena mual; kepala itu tepat di kakiku. Matanya terbuka lebar sementara darah segar mengalir di lehernya. Aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri menjauh sambil membekap mulutku; mencegah cairan lambung menggelegak itu naik ke mulutku. Makhluk itu menghabiskan kedua tubuh tanpa kepala itu dalam dua gigitan ringkas mengerikan. Mulutnya menelan tubuh itu seperti ular; mencerna tulangnya dengan suara berkeretak dan patah yang basah. Membuat lambungku bergolak.

Lalu dia meraih kepalanya dan menelannya.

Aku terbelalak lebar saat dia menoleh ke arahku; mulutnya menyerigai. Mulut itu penuh darah; giginya yang kuning menjijikkan kini berwarna merah mengganggu. Cairan kental menetes dari gigi-giginya saat dia melangkah ke arahku.

"_Kau mau kepala itu?_" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

Aku mundur dengan panik; kupikir dia akan menyantapku untuk makanan pencuci mulut. Ternyata dia mengambil kepala di dekat kakiku dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Aku tersedak asam lambungku sendiri; aku muntah di sana. Memuntahkan cairan kuning pahit yang menguar di rongga mulutku; tidak bisa hilang. Makhluk itu tertawa mengerikan melihatku muntah.

"Kau…" sengalku. "Karenamu tubuh Luhan selalu penuh luka,"

Makhluk itu tertawa; tangannya yang berlumuran darah meraih daguku dan mencegahku mengalihkan pandangan. "_Bagaimana kalau; ya_?" geramnya padaku. Cipratan darah dari mulutnya menciptakan jejak abstrak di wajahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan gigi dikertakkan; suaranya terdengar sampai ke telingaku. "Kau bajingan!" seruku; kini bukan lagi mual dan ketakutan yang menguasaiku, tapi kemarahan. Dia menguasai Luhan dengan begitu rupa; dia menggunakan tubuh Luhan sebagai rumahnya.

"_Bajingan?_" tanyanya dengan nada geli. "_Aku baik hati, Sehun. Jika aku bajingan, kau takkan pernah bertemu Luhan-mu yang berharga itu._"

"KEMBALIKAN LUHAN!"

Makhluk itu tertawa. "_Maaf, aku belum kenyang._" Dia melepas daguku dan baru akan beranjak saat aku mencekal tangannya. Darah yang lengket dan kental membasahi tanganku saat aku melakukannya.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Kembalikan Luhan." geramku rendah; mengancam.

Makhluk itu menyerigai mendengarnya. "_Kau menggeram padaku_?" tanyanya seolah fakta itu sangat menggelitiknya.

Aku menatap mata merah tanpa pupilnya; sama sekali tidak menjawab. Makhluk itu balas menatap mataku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan melancarkan pukulan mentah ke rahangnya. Tanganku beradu dengan kulitnya yang kasar bersisik; rasanya menjijikkan. Terdengar suara gedebuk teredam saat aku memukulnya. Matanya hilang fokus; tiba-tiba mata merah itu berubah hitam. Tubuhnya berdenyar seperti hologram antara makhluk mengerikan setinggi dua setengah meter dan namja manis yang terlihat lemah.

Pukulanku membuatnya kaget sehingga Luhan mampu bangkit.

"LUHAN!" seruku.

Mata merah itu berubah hitam. "Sehun?" sejenak itu adalah suara Luhan.

"Luhan!" seruku lagi sementara makhluk itu berlutut sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"_Sialan_!" geramnya dengan wajah berkerut kesakitan.

"Luhan!"

"_DIAM!_" raungnya saat aku terus memanggil Luhan.

"LUHAN!" balasku meraung tanpa memperdulikannya. "LUHAN! LAWANLAH! LAWAN DIA!" raungku di hadapannya. Makhluk itu semakin rendah di aspal; wajahnya berkerut menahan sakit dan gejolak perlawanan Luhan. "LUHAN! LAWAN DIA! KAU BISA MELAWANNYA, LUHAN! LUHAN, SARANGHAE!"

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba meraung; raungannya kuat dan menyakitkan telinga. Disertai gelombang kekuatan suara yang membuatku terjungkal mendarat di aspal dan terseret beberapa meter darinya. Aku memegang aspal agar tidak terseret dan memejamkan mata saat sebuah sinar menyilaukan membalut tubuh makhluk itu.

Raungannya masih terdengar lalu lenyap begitu saja.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat tubuh Luhan; penuh darah dan luka. Darah keluar dari mulutnya; membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Celana pendeknya robek di sana-sini; noda darah membasahi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Aku bangkit dan nyaris jatuh terjungkal dalam usaha pertamaku; aku berlari menghampirinya sementara dia limbung dan terhuyung.

"Luhan!" seruku mengulurkan tangan akan meraihnya.

Dia menatapku; matanya terfokus sejenak sebelum memudar. Dia limbung. "_Sehun_…" dan dia ambruk ke aspal.

"LUHAN…!"

Aku meraih tubuhnya dan memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuanku. Dia terlihat lelah; wajahnya berlumuran darah. Giginya berkilau oleh cairan kental darah makanan makhluk itu. Aku mengusapnya dengan tanganku; membuatnya semakin buruk. Aku melepas kemejaku dan mengumpat saat hawa dingin menyentuh tubuhku dan mengelap wajah Luhan dengan kemejaku. Sekejap saja kemeja itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku membopongnya ke mobil.

Berharap dia baik-baik saja…

.

[Luhan's POV]

Aku bermimpi lagi.

Dalam mimpiku aku berlari entah kemana; tidak jelas kemana tujuanku sebenarnya. Paru-paruku seolah akan meledak karena terus dipaksa untuk bernapas dalam keadaan tidak pada tempatnya. Udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku dingin dan menyakitkan. Tungkaiku terpacu waktu ke arah yang tidak kuketahui. Apakah itu utara? Barat? Timur? Selatan? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku mendengar suara geraman lain sementara napasku tersengal-sengal; panas merambati seluruh tubuhku sementara aku berlari. Geraman itu terdengar dari belakangku; jaraknya dekat sehingga aku mempercepat lariku. Memaksa setiap otot bergerak, memaksa paru-paruku memompa udara, memaksa otakku berkerja. Rasanya menyakitkan dalam kelelahan yang amat sangat. Aku nyaris terjerembap jika saja geraman itu tidak terdengar.

Saat berlari aku tidak melihat lantai di bawahku; gelap mengukungku dalam sebuah penjara tak kasat mata yang menyesakkan. Pada langkah terakhir; tubuhku melayang jatuh tanpa pijakan solid.

Teriakan keras menggores tenggorokanku; kugunakan semua simpanan udaraku untuk menjerit. Saat terjatuh seringan bulu, aku melihat seseorang. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memanggil namaku; tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Aku memberontak dalam udara menjauh dari orang itu. Lalu terduduk dengan cepat.

Aku di kamarku.

Dengan tubuh berpeluh dan napas tak teratur. Sudah pagi; entah jam berapa. Yang pertama kali kuamati setiap bagun di pagi hari adalah tubuhku. Darah. Aku mencari-cari; tapi tubuhku kering. Tapi jelas, ada luka-luka baru di tubuhku. Aku mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahku dengan tangan; mengusap rambutku yang berantakan naik dan menatap sekeliling kamarku.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh defensif dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nampan yang terisi sebuah mangkuk dengan kepulan asap dan aroma tajam kaldu. Aku menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan kutahan; aku takut pada keberadaan Sehun sepagi itu di rumahku. Aku takut dia melihatku berlumuran darah. Dan aku bersyukur pada apa pun yang terjadi semalam sehingga aku tidak terbangun dengan berlumuran darah.

"Sarapan?" dia duduk di sisiku dengan nampan terisi bubur itu. Terlihat enak dengan potongan daun bawang, bawang goreng, juga ayam.

Aku mengerutkan alis melihat makanannya. "Aku tidak ingat aku menyimpan bahan makanan seperti ini di rumah," kataku menatap buburnya lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lembut.

"Memang tidak. Aku pulang ke rumah tadi," sahutnya santai membuatku sontak malu.

"Kau tidak perlu, maksudku, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu repot begini," aku mengangkat bahu lalu mendesis saat gerakan itu menyakiti tubuhku. "_Terrible night_," gumamku setengah merutuk.

"Mau tahu apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Aku menoleh detik itu juga dan melihat ekspresi tenang Sehun goyah. Dia meletakkan buburnya di nakas dan menatapku sambil menghela napas berat. Aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Maksudmu?" bisikku parau.

Sehun menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Kau selalu penasaran kenapa setiap kau terbangun di pagi hari ada darah, luka-luka, juga kelelahan. Benar?"

Aku terpana menatapnya; bagaimana namja itu tahu?

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam lagi; napas berat yang menyedihkan. Seolah aku sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam. "Kau mungkin tidak suka ceritanya. Aku hanya akan menceritakannya jika kau ingin,"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan mengangguk. "Ceritakanlah," suaraku berupa desahan berat yang parau. Kucoba berdeham untuk memperbaikinya.

Sehun menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Apakah kau akan terkejut?"

Alisku berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

"Jika kukatakan bahwa ada iblis yang bersarang di dalam tubuhmu?"

Terdengar suara mendesis defensif sekaligus kaget yang menggema di kamarku. Kusadari itu suaraku.

"Apa?" suaraku terdengar tercekik.

Sehun terlihat menyesal seolah itu semua salahnya. "Iblis itu menguasaimu kemarin saat aku masih di sini," bisiknya membuat ketakutan menjalariku seperti ribuan laba-laba berbulu yang menggelikan.

"Menguasaiku?" cicitku seperti tikus selokan yang berhadapan dengan kucing paling mematikan di dunia. Ketakutan, menciut, dan gemetaran.

"Makhluk itu…," dia terlihat berpikir. "Kau mau aku menggambarkan rupanya?" bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Aku sanggup mendengarnya," bisikku alih-alih kuat, aku terdengar makin ketakutan.

"Tingginya dua setengah meter dengan sayap nyaris setinggi dirinya sendiri." Mulainya perlahan; matanya mengamati reaksiku. Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. "Tangannya panjang nyaris menyentuh lantai, bungkuk, dan mengerikan."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya karena aku tidak mau. Otakku menolak untuk memasok imajinasi yang cukup untuk membayangkan iblis itu.

Iblis itu ada di dalam tubuhku; demi Tuhan!

Sehun bergidik sejenak sebelum melanjutkan; dia meraih mangkuk buburku untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri menatapku. "Dia menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai kandang—katakanlah seperti itu. Dia hanya akan keluar saat dia lapar."

"Lapar?" ulangku dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengangsurkan satu sendok bubur; aku menyuapnya dan menelannya tanpa merasakannya. "Kemarin dia bangkit," bisiknya membuat rambut di lenganku meremang. "Dan dia menggunakan benakmu untuk…, berburu."

Napasku tercekat. "Karena itu…," bisikku tak mampu melanjutkan.

Dia mengangguk perlahan sekaligus menyesal. "Itulah yang membuat luka-luka di seluruh tubuhmu. Darah yang membasuhmu. Dia yang menyebabkannya."

Tanpa sadar, tanganku sendiri menyentuh perutku. Ada iblis di dalam tubuhku; dan aku tidak tahu. Sudah berapa lama dia ada di sini? Aku mencengkram perutku seolah dengan gerakan itu aku bisa mengusir iblis penyewa tubuh yang sembarangan itu.

"Lalu kenapa aku terbangun…," aku tidak melanjutkan karena aku tahu pasti Sehun mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Dia mengangsurkan sesendok bubur yang kusuap dan kutelan begitu saja. "Aku mengejar makhluk itu semalam. Dengan mobilmu; maaf."

Aku menggeleng; tidak masalah apa yang dilakukannya pada mobilku yang penting dia membawaku kembali. "Dia berburu." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Entah kenapa semalam kau berhasil melawan kendalinya dan pingsan." Lalu dia menambahkan dengan enggan. "Dengan berlumuran darah,"

Aku menoleh; melihat wajahnya yang berkerut-kerut. Kenangan itu menyakitinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melewati resepsionis?" tanyaku berbisik.

Dia mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Mereka nyaris membawamu ke rumah sakit karena darah itu. Menetes di lantai dan membuatmu tampak seperti baru saja kena tendangan Kungfu di perut. Tapi, aku menyakinkan mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Darah itu bukan darahmu; kau pingsan saat tersiram darah yang tidak sengaja saat praktikum di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah cerita itu cukup karena saat itu kau bisa dibilang sangat berantakan."

"Tapi, mereka membiarkanmu lewat." Bisikku.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Untungnya mereka percaya dan membiarkanku membawamu naik dan mengurus darahnya."

Aku tiba-tiba merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Sudah jadi apa aku ini? Aku limbung oleh serangan _autophobia_ yang menyakitkan. Sehun menyangga tubuhku sehingga aku tetap terduduk. Napasku berpacu seirama dengan detak jantungku yang menggila; aku nyaris tersedak napasku sendiri dalam usahaku untuk bernapas. Aku bisa gila. Iblis di dalam tubuhku. Menggunakan tubuhku sebagai sangkar. Bergerak sesukanya saat lapar.

Dan _aku_ tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan_nya_.

"Luhan,"

Aku nyaris tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun dalam hiruk pikuk isi kepalaku sendiri. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku dengan pola-pola menenangkan yang membuatku nyaman. Tapi, tidak bisa menghentikan gejolak di dalam perutku. Aku mual.

"Tenanglah." Bisiknya sambil mengetatkan pelukannya; hangat tubuhnya membuat getaran di tubuhku mereda. "Aku berjanji akan menemukan apa pun cara yang bisa mengenyahkan makhluk ini dari tubuhmu."

Untuk sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti apa; aku meletakkan seluruh hidupku di tangan namja yang baru enam bulan ini kukenal.

.

.

.

China

1789

.

"Hidup kita ada di dalam genggaman Dewa Diable. Kita tidak boleh menentang apa pun yang diinginkannya. Kita harus menurutinya."

Terdengar suara gumaman setuju menyambut kata-kata itu.

"Apa pun yang dilakukan Dewa Diable pada kita adalah benar. Dewa takkan melakukan hal yang salah pada kita. Dewa akan membimbing kita melewati segenap luka dan derita menuju kebahagiaan."

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara setuju.

"Kita berkumpul di sini untuk memberikan sesaji yang sudah seharusnya kita berikan setiap bulan penuh."

Tempat itu beruba lapangan besar yang gelap; angin terasa dingin menusuk sementara aroma asam kematian menggantung rendah di atmosfernya. Ada sebuah lingkaran manusia yang lebar di sana. Di tengah lingkaran itu ada sebuah patung tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu berserat yang terlihat berharga. Ada sebuah benjana terisi api yang berkobar mengirimkan aroma dupa ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Aromanya menusuk dan menyesakkan. Satu orang dengan jubah panjang kumal berwarna abu-abu berdiri di dekat benjana itu dan melemparkan biji-bijian ke dalam api yang berkobar; saat biji-bijian itu mendesis di api, aroma dupa menghantam indera penciuman dengan kuatnya sampai limbung. Namun, orang-orang berjubah itu tetap berdiri.

"Semalam aku bermimpi tentang Dewa Diable." Kata namja di dekat benjana itu. "Dia akan turun malam ini dan akan mensejahterakan kita semua. Dan dia butuh seseorang untuk menampung dirinya."

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari seluruh penjuru lingkaran itu sementara api terus berderak.

"Siapa yang merelakan dirinya menjadi kendaraan Dewa Dible akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya bahkan setelah kematiannya."

"Istriku!"

Semuanya menoleh ke namja paruh baya yang maju selangkah dari barisannya. Wajahnya tertutup tudung jubahnya sendiri.

"Dan mengapa istrimu adalah yang terbaik?" tanya namja di dekat benjana itu dengan nada sama sekali tidak tertarik; dia tetap sibuk dengan api dan biji-bijiannya.

"Dia…," namja itu nampak ragu sejenak. "Dia sedang hamil."

Semuanya terkesiap mendengarnya. Sebaliknya, namja di dekat api itu menyerigai senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali." Pujinya berbalik dan meletakkan mangkuk biji-bijiannya. "Jika kekuatan Dewa Diable terbukti kompatibel dengan tubuh istrimu dan anakmu, maka jelas Dewa takkan meninggalkan keturunanmu."

Mata namja paruh baya itu berkilat akibat ketamakan dan kebahagiaan. Dia berpikir dia baru saja berbuat hal yang benar. Membanggakan. Keluarganya akan diingat sebagai kendaraan Dewa Diable, dewa kesejahteraan mereka sepanjang hayat. Maka, dia mendorong istrinya maju.

"Suamiku…," bisik istrinya dengan wajah terluka; dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Dia seharusnya melindungi anaknya, bukannya menjerumuskan bayi ini ke dalam bahaya seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika Dewa terus menguasai keturunan kita?"

"Itu bagus," sahut suaminya; ketamakan sudah mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darahnya, denyutan jantungnya, bahkan setiap tarikan napasnya. Aroma ketamakan itu membuat istrinya merinding.

"Aku tidak—" dia baru akan menolak saat suaminya mendelik.

"Lakukan!" perintahnya dengan suara alfa yang menakutkan.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, istrinya bergerak maju. Perutnya membuncit karena kehamilan; dia membuai perutnya dengan gerakan melindungi. Dia tidak mau ini terjadi. Tapi, adat memaksanya untuk mematuhi apa pun yang dikatakan suaminya.

Adat menganggap para lelaki adalah keturunan Dewa Diable. Kata-kata suami tidak seharusnya tidak dipatuhi. Apa pun kata-kata suami; itulah yang benar untuk seorang istri. Pengaturan kolot yang mengekang dengan kekuatan yang sama kolotnya.

Istri itu menggigil saat dirinya dituntun ke sebuah balok beton yang dingin. Dia berbaring di sana sementara api di sekitar beton itu dinyalakan. Membuat keringat yeoja itu terbit. Dia berkali-kali menghela napasnya untuk menghalau ketakutannya, tapi nihil. Jantungnya memukul-mukul menyakitkan saat upacara penyambutan di mulai.

Lusinan dupa di nyalakan; asap keunguan membumbung tinggi dari lapangan itu. Aromanya menusuk dan menyesakkan oleh wanginya. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata mencoba menenangkan dirinya; dia bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan bahwa dia akan mengikuti apa saja yang dilakukan suaminya. Bahkan ketika suaminya bergabung dalam sekte gila ini, dia menurutinya. Dan sekarang, dia harus merelakan tubuhnya dan anaknya sendiri sebagai tumbal atas keserakahan suaminya.

Bisakah dia tetap mencintai suaminya?

Bisa.

Dia tetap mencintai suaminya.

Asap dupa semakin menusuk saat angin bertiup semakin kencang; lantunan mantera dengan bahasa aneh mulai meningkat. Mantera itu membuat yeoja itu merinding. Mantera yang tak pernah didengarnya; mengalun seperti nyanyian dan kesakitan. Seperti derak api yang meretih. Sakit menyerang pembuluh darahnya akibat lantunan mantera itu. Dia mulai menjerit saat dingin menjalari kakinya hingga ke kepalanya. Jeritannya mengoyak ketenangan pertemuan itu.

Angin berhembus dan membuat api di benjana mati. Namun, alunan mantera tetap terdengar tanpa jeda. Namja di sisi yeoja itu tetap menyanyikan mantera sementara jeritan yeoja itu sahut menyahut. Tenggorokan yeoja itu sakit saat terus menerus menjerit; tapi ketakutan yang menjalari tubuhnya saat itu jelas tidak bisa diabaikan.

Yeoja itu ingin pergi. Dia tidak mau menampung dewa sialan itu di tubuhnya. Dia ketakutan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja teriakan yeoja itu berhenti.

Semuanya berhenti.

Tak ada yang bergerak bahkan bernapas.

Lalu terdengar suara berderak dan robek. Tubuh yeoja itu luruh seperti air saat dia berdiri; tergantikan tubuh setinggi dua setengah meter yang mengerikan. Semua orang di lingkaran itu sontak membungkuk; berlutut memberi penghormatan pada dewa mereka.

"Senang melihat Anda, Yang Mulia." Namja yang tadi menyanyikan mantera berlutut di kaki makhluk itu dan mencium ujung jubahnya.

Makhluk itu bergerak dengan keanggunan yang nyaris mustahil. "_Aku merasakan gerakan lain di dalam tubuh ini,_" katanya dengan suara menggeram yang dalam.

Namja di kakinya mengangguk. "Dia sedang mengandung, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa berpindah ke tubuh anaknya jika tubuh ini tidak mampu lagi menampung Anda."

Makhluk itu menyerigai; menampakkan taring-taring tajam kekuningan yang menjijikkan. "_Terdengar bagus,_" sahutnya sambil bergerak-gerak memastikan kenyamanan tubuhnya.

Makhluk itu baru saja datang untuk membawa kehancuran; sama sekali bukan kesejahteraan. Dia mengamati seluruh orang di lapangan itu dan menyentuh kepala namja di kakinya. Dia menyerigai sebelum menarik kepala itu sampai lepas.

Terdengar suara robekan basah yang menjijikkan saat kepala itu terenggut dari tempatnya. Makhluk itu langsung melahap kepala itu bulat-bulat sementara tubuh itu melunglai dan jatuh.

"_Aku datang. Dan takkan ada yang bisa mengembalikanku._" Geramnya sebelum menyerang semua orang di lapangan itu…

.

.

.

[Sehun's POV]

.

Aku menutup buku di tanganku lalu memijat pangkal hidungku; mataku berkunang-kunang saat selesai membaca buku itu. Buku itu sudah aus; sampul kulitnya sudah rusak dan penuh bercak jamur. Kertas-kertas di dalamnya juga sudah basah dan robek; nyaris mustahil membaca isinya, tapi ternyata aku bisa membacanya. Tulisannya berantakan dan beberapa penuh bercak tinta sehingga aku harus mengejanya perlahan.

Ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris lama yang tidak mudah dimengerti. Aku membaca bagaimana awalnya iblis yang diberi nama Dewa Diable itu memasuki tubuh manusia. Membaca cerita buku harian itu, aku tahu jelas bahwa Luhan bisa jadi adalah keturunan kesekian dari yeoja yang sedang hamil itu karena Dewa Diable menghuni tubuhnya. Menggunakan benaknya untuk berburu dan tubuhnya sebagai rumah persinggahan.

Buku itu milik salah seorang anggota sekte Diable yang berhasil melarikan diri dari amukan Dewa Diable mereka yang murah hati malam itu. Dia menulis jurnal ini dalam keadaan gemetaran sehingga tulisannya bergetar. Dia sedang dalam pelarian; dia takut dan dia lari dari Diable yang mengamuk. Dan dia yakin dirinya takkan selamat. Setelah menulis jurnal terakhir, ada cipratan darah di sudut halamannya. Membuktikan serangan dari entah siapa yang menyebabkan pemilik buku ini mati.

Aku menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan lama di sudut kota. Lega karena akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban atas ketakutan Luhan walaupun aku belum menemukan cara untuk membuat iblis itu pergi dari tubuh Luhan selain dia harus memiliki keturunan.

Aku membawa buku itu keluar dari perpustakaan suram di sana dan berlari menuju halte terdekat untuk menuju apartemen Luhan. Aku melirik jam saat menaiki bis terakhir dan menyadari aku terlalu lama di perpustakaan. Alisku berkerut; bukankah seharusnya perpustakaan tutup jam tiga sore? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sana sampai selarut ini?

Aku menoleh ke perpustakaan itu dan tercekat.

Ada sesosok yeoja berdiri di pintu gandanya. Dia penjaga perpustakaan yang memberitahuku tentang buku ini. Dan sekarang dia memakai jubah abu-abu kumal dengan rambut ikal manis khas abad pertengahan. Matanya hitam berkilau seperti batu _onyx_, dia melambai padaku dan tersenyum.

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Luhan.

.

Aku baru saja akan mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan saat terdengar suara robek yang mengerikan. Aku bergegas memencet kode kunci apartemen yang sudah diberitahukan Luhan dalam kondisi darurat; kutendang pintu itu membuka dan melihat Dewa Diable yang baik hati itu, berdiri dengan cabikan baju Luhan di tangannya. Seringainya masih jahat dan menjijikkan.

"_Halo lagi, Sehun._" Sapanya dengan suara menggeram yang dalam.

"Yah, halo juga, bagaimana kalau kau minggat saja dari sana dan kembalikan Luhan?" Sahutku menggeram sambil mencengkram buku harian di tanganku dan merasakan getah kulitnya di tanganku.

Diable melirik buku di tanganku. "_Ah, kau menemukan pencerahan hari ini_?" tanyanya dingin dan tidak tertarik; bola matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kau monster! Sama sekali bukan dewa!" teriakku gusar. "Pergilah dari tubuh Luhan!"

Makhluk itu tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. "_Nenek buyutnya sendiri yang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk menampungku; sumpahnya menjadi sumpah segenap generasinya. Suka tidak suka, Luhan kecilmu harus menampungku._"

"Bedebah sialan." Rutukku.

Makhluk itu menyerigai. "_Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu bermain, aku lapar._" Sekejap mata dia sudah berada di jendela, siap kabur.

Aku berlari mengejarnya dan menyambar kakinya tepat saat dia terbang. Dia meraung dan mengibaskan kakinya berusaha menjatuhkanku; tapi aku bertahan. Dia terbang di ketinggian yang sama dengan pesawat terbang; hawa dingin membuatku limbung oleh serangan hipertermia. Dia menggeram; liurnya berterbangan oleh udara dan menciprati wajahku. Aku bertahan menggenggam kakinya. Dia terbang dengan gerakan _zig-zag_ mencoba membuatku terjatuh; tapi aku bergeming. Aku akan menghentikannya.

_Apa_ pun caranya.

Dia menukik dengan kecepatan yang membuat kulitku terasa mengelupas; dia berhenti di sebuah kawasan sepi. Pendaratannya membuat wajahku menghantam aspal; nyaris mematahkan hidungku jika saja aku tidak menumpukan jatuhku dengan baik. Aku terbang saat dia mengenyahkanku dari kakiknya; menghantam dinding dan memuntahkan darah. Makhluk itu benar-benar marah; dia baru saja melangkah mendekatiku saat aroma lain membuatnya berhenti.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma itu dengan kenikmatan. Aku mencengkram dadaku saat batuk menemukanku; darah muncrat dari mulutku dan membentuk bercak-bercak memualkan di aspal sementara aku menstabilkan napasku. Makhluk itu memberiku tatapan mengacam sebelum berlari secepat kilat menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku bangkit dan mengejarnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

Dia sudah menemukan mangsa. Sekumpulan namja mabuk yang berjudi di bawah lampu penerangan yang redup. Mereka tertawa-tawa sementara aroma alkohol menusuk hidungku; aku bersandar di tiang listrik di dekatku sambil meringis menahan sakit di tubuhku. Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan peringatan untuk semuanya namun, terlambat. Serangan sudah dimulai bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar tiba. Dia melahap semuanya seperti cara Luhan menghabiskan makanannya. Dalam suapan-suapan ringkas yang cepat; tapi, Luhan jelas imut saat melakukannya. Dan makhluk itu sama sekali tidak.

Sekejap saja semua namja itu sudah berpindah ke perutnya.

Dia akan terbang kembali ke apartemen Luhan sementara darah dari makanannya masih membasahi tubuhnya. Menetes-netes dengan suara menjijikkan ke tanah. Aku tertatih-tatih mengejarnya dan menarik kakinya tepat saat dia naik ke atas.

Dia meraung lagi dan mulai mencoba melepaskanku; tapi usahanya setengah hati. Aku tahu, sehabis makan, dia akan merasa lelah dan tidak kuat untuk melawan kendali Luhan. Dia jelas tidak mau Luhan mengambil alih kembali benaknya sebelum tiba di apartemen; jika itu terjadi, Luhan akan mati.

Dan itu artinya dia juga akan mati.

Makan membuat sarafnya kendur; nyaris menyerupai manusia. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan Luhan tetap di penjaranya. Itulah alasan mengapa dia kalah saat pertama kali aku melihatnya; Luhan lolos dan aku memanggilnya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran Luhan sehingga dia menang melawan iblis itu. Dan aku tidak akan memanggil Luhan sekarang; sementara kami terbang di atas lapisan awan.

Makhluk itu terbang melewati jendela yang terbuka; langsung mengejang melepaskanku. Aku terlempar dari kakinya dan menabrak sofa; sekali lagi, tindakannya membuat darah muncrat dari mulutku.

Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, iblis sialan itu akan membayarnya.

Lalu setelahnya, makhluk itu ambruk menjadi Luhan.

Aku bangkit walaupun sakit berdenyut di tubuhku; aku meraih tubuh Luhan yang basah oleh darah dan membawanya ke dinding. Menyandarkan tubuh itu di sana dan berharap dia segera sadar. Aku mengamati dengan penuh kebencian luka-luka yang muncul di sekujur tubuh Luhan. Aku benci karena _aku_ tahu apa yang menyebabkannya tapi _aku_ tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengenyahkannya.

Aku memeluknya dan membiarkan kendali diriku luruh.

Aku menangis.

.

.

.

[Luhan's POV]

.

Aku membuka mata di pelukan Sehun yang menangis.

"Sehun?" bisikku lalu tersedak darah yang memenuhi mulutku; aku merasakan wajahku pias saat darah muncrat dari mulutku. Darah itu anyir dan lengket. Sampai kapan aku harus terbangun dengan darah di sekujur tubuhku?

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat membalas tatapanku. "Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya walau jelas itu adalah pertanyaanku. Dia yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha bangkit. "Aku baik." Kataku sambil berdiri dengan goyah. Dia memapahku; menjaga posisi berdiriku tetap tegak.

"Kau harus mandi," katanya serak sambil membantuku naik ke kamar mandi.

"_Yeah_, aku merasa baru saja habis mandi. Mandi di tumpukan mayat," gurauku lemah; tapi gurauan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Sehun menegang. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya. "Aku benar, kan? Tumpukan mayat?"

Rahangnya yang mengeras sudah cukup bagiku untuk sebuah jawaban. Dia menuntunku ke kamar mandi; bercak darah yang menetes memenuhi apartemenku. Aku jelas akan mengutuk iblis di dalam tubuhku atas semua itu. Setelah memastikan aku cukup kuat untuk membersihkan diri; Sehun keluar. Aku melihat langkahnya tertatih-tatih dan terserang perasaan bersalah yang menggoyahkan.

Aku punya firasat, apa pun yang menyebabkan langkahnya tertatih-tatih adalah hal yang kulakukan saat aku sedang tidak jadi diriku sendiri.

Aku mandi dengan perasaan bersalah yang kuat. Darah terbasuh dari tubuhku; membuatku lega saat akhirnya melihat kulitku sendiri terpapar bersih. Luka-luka silang menyilang itu masih memenuhi tubuhku walau tidak sakit lagi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku keluar. Menyiapkan diri untuk membersihkan rumah; tapi, ternyata dia perlu. Karena Sehun sudah melakukannya.

Aku mengamatinya dengan cemberutan hebat di wajahku. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hm?" dia tidak mendongak dari kesibukannya membersihkan lap bekas kain pelnya.

"Kenapa kau membersihkannya?" tanyaku kesal sambil mengusap lukaku yang berdenyut.

Sehun menoleh dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu kau perlu istirahat," katanya lalu mengelap tangannya. "Ayo, kita duduk."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam; tak terkecuali bagaimana dia menahan rasa sakit saat berdiri. "Itu perbuatanku,"

Dia menoleh. "Ya?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Itu perbuatanku. Aku yang menyebabkan apa pun itu yang menyakiti tubuhmu."

Sehun terpana mendengarnya. "Sama sekali—"

Aku menutup telingaku. "Jangan bilang itu sama sekali bukan perbuatanku karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri!" teriakku memotong perkataannya.

Tangannya merengkuhku; memenjarakanku dalam kehangatan yang nyaman. Aroma anyir darah tercium dari tubuhnya, tapi tersamarkan dengan aroma sabun mandinya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan lepas kontrol. Aku menangis. Menangis terisak-isak.

Lalu, dia mengangkat daguku dan berpandangan. "Luhan," bisiknya; matanya menggelap oleh awan kelam yang tidak kuketahui apa. Tapi matanya terlihat… lapar. Aku balas menatapnya dengan mataku yang kabur oleh air mata. Pemandangan itu membuat hatiku nyeri; Sehun mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untukku. Dia memberiku apa pun yang dimilikinya.

Entah dengan cara apa aku harus membalasnya.

"Luhan," bisiknya sekali lagi sementara wajah kami mendekat.

"Sehun." Balasku sebelum memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibirnya berlabuh di bibirku.

Lembut…

.

.

.

[Other POV]

.

Dua tubuh panas itu saling bertautan; tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. Ciuman-ciuman panas, belaian-belaian serakah; semuanya bergabung dalam tarian gairah yang seolah takkan pernah berakhir.

Panas bergumul menjadi udara sementara suara-suara bersahutan. Tubuh itu bertautan tanpa jarak satu senti pun dari satu sama lain; tarian mereka penuh gairah. Mereka terbakar oleh gairah yang takkan pernah padam sebelum mereka sendiri yang memadamkannya.

Tangan itu bergerak menjelajah tubuh; mengusap, membelai, dan menggoda. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya mengerang; menginginkan lebih dari apa yang mampu diberikan. Tubuh dibawahnya melengkung akibat gairah; dia merengek meminta hal yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh namja di atasnya, tapi namja itu bergeming. Bibirnya menelusuri wajah maskulin dibawahnya dengan kelembutan memabukkan; membuat rengekan lain lolos dari mulut namja itu.

Mereka mengesampingkan segenap dunia yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka hanya melihat dan merasakan satu sama lain; tubuh mereka yang lengket oleh keringat dan gairah. Desahan tertahan penuh kenikmatan, pelukan intim dan ketat, rasa penuh tak tergambarkan yang luar biasa; juga ciuman-ciuman mereka. Saling kejar mengejar sementara tak ada satu pun yang ingin berhenti. Ciuman-ciuman lain dimulai bahkan sebelum yang lainnya selesai; menjadikannya ciuman panjang panas yang mendamba.

Tubuh mengilap oleh keringat itu takkan berhenti bergerak sampai semuanya tiba pada puncak…

.

.

.

[Luhan's POV]

.

Aku memeluk tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasku; lembap keringatnya menenangkanku. Aku merasakan ciumannya dan tersenyum dalam ketidaksadaran kenikmatan. Aku mendesah saat dia mencium pipiku dan berguling menjatuhkan diri di sisiku. Matanya nyaris tertutup saat aku membelai wajahnya.

"_Saranghae_…" bisikku.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_…" balasnya mengantuk lalu meraihku ke dalam pelukannya sebelum tenggelam dalam ketidaksadarannya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak perduli iblis sialan jenis apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku; selama Sehun berada di sisiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun akan membawaku kembali, kapan pun aku tersesat.

_Kapan pun_ aku tersesat.

.

.

.

[Sehun's POV]

.

Menemukan orang yang bisa mengenyahkan iblis itu dari tubuh Luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku harus mencari ke pelosok China untuk itu. Luhan bersikeras ikut dengan alasan yang tidak bisa kusangkal; ini semua kulakukan untuknya, jadi jelas dia berhak ikut. Kami berkelana nyaris sebulan sampai akhirnya menemukan titik terangnya.

Seorang namja yang memiliki moyang sebagai pemimpin sekte Diable yang tumbuh pada tahun 1700-an. Riley.

Dia mau menemui kami dan bahkan menyembah Luhan saat melihatnya. Dia mencium ujung celana jins Luhan dan membuat namja itu nyaris melompat mundur.

"Yang Mulia," katanya. "Seharusnya Anda pulang…"

Aku bersumpah bahwa aku merinding saat mendengarnnya mengatakan itu. Luhan mencengkram lenganku kuat-kuat saat namja itu mulai meracau aneh dan tidak jelas. Setelah memberi penghormatan tidak perlu untuk dewanya, barulah dia mau diajak bicara secara beradab.

"Jadi, kau keturunan Zhanfree." Katanya dengan cangkir teh di hadapan kami.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Dia menyesap tehnya. "Zhanfree. Dia mengorbankan istrinya sebagai tunggangan Dewa kami."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lagi; jelas bingung.

"Kami hanya mencari cara membuat dewamu yang baik hati itu meninggalkan Luhan," sergahku merasa muak pada basa-basi tidak penting ini.

Riley menatapku. "Itu tergantung kemauan Sang Dewa sendiri. Jika dia bosan, dia bisa pindah dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi?" kejarku; karena merasa ada fakta yang enggan ditambahkannya.

"Itu akan membunuh tubuh sebelumnya." Sahutnya tenang.

"Oh bagus sekali!"

Kami berdua menoleh pada sumber suara; Luhan dengan ekspresi marah yang nyaris menggelikan karena dia juga terlihat mengejek.

"Dia masuk seenaknya, lalu pergi seenaknya. Dan membunuhku juga sebagai bonusnya. Baik hati benar dewamu itu!" katanya kesal.

Sayangnya, Riley tidak menganggapnya lucu._Well_, mungkin ada yang salah dengan selera humornya. Jika kau juga salah satu penganut dewa yang tidak punya rasa humor, aku bisa mengerti kenapa selera humornya _kering_ sekali. "Kami memanggilnya di tahu 1780-an untuk mensejahterakan kami,"

"Tapi, dia malah membunuh seluruh penganut sekte itu selain ayahmu yang berhasil kabur dengan cerdasnya." Sergahku membuatnya terkejut. "Menurutku itu benar-benar sebuah _kesejahteraan_, kau tahu, mengurangi populasi penduduk."

Luhan menyerigai sebagai reaksinya.

Riley terlihat tidak suka pada fakta yang kuajukan. "Aku akan mengeluarkan dewaku dari tubuh namja kotor sepertimu."

"Oh, bagus sekali. Sudah saatnya bersih-bersih," sahut Luhan.

Benar-benar namja yang _unstoppable_.

.

.

.

[Luhan's POV]

.

Aku cemberut menatap altar di hadapanku; menyebalkan sekali. Mereka menjadikanku semacam tontonan sekelas topeng monyet. Aku berdiri dengan jubah yang bersikeras dipakaikan Riley untukku. Jubahnya kebesaran dan baunya apak; ada beberapa lubang ngengat di pakaiannya. Aku cemberut saat mengamati jubah itu; aroma apaknya pasti akan menempel di tubuhku.

Jika saja iblis ini bisa kupegang; aku akan mencekiknya sampai mati. Dia sudah membuat hidupku rumit dan merepotkan.

Tanpa pakaian apa pun selain jubah itu; aku berdiri di altar dengan tembikar besar terisi api yang berkobar. Mataku menyipit kesal karenanya; selain karena rasa tubuhku aneh tanpa pakaian dalam, aku juga benci dijadikan tontonan apalagi berhala. Mereka menganggapku Dewa Diable mereka sehingga mereka menyembahku saat ini.

Senang sih ada yang menyembahku, tapi jika sebagai dewa yang membunuh orang-orang; kurasa aku lebih suka dipuja Sehun saja dari pada semua orang-orang ini. Aku duduk di sebuah singgasana beledu yang membuatku sedikit terobati sementara mereka berlutut di hadapanku; melempar biji-bijian ke api di hadapanku.

"Hei, hati-hati dengan bijinya! Masuk ke mataku, nih!" seruku kesal saat segenggam biji mengenai wajahku dan serpihannya masuk ke mataku. Air mata mengalir sebagai reaksi tubuhku atas gangguan. Aku cemberut.

Sehun, berdiri di pojokan semua gemerlapan itu, tersenyum padaku. Dia bersandar di sebuah pilar dengan senyuman yang membuatku luluh. Dia begitu indah saat sedang bergaya seperti itu; seharusnya dia yang dipuja sebagai dewa. Dia begitu baik dan tidak memandang apa pun saat membantuku; wajahnya bersinar setengah akibat obor. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya; itu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lalu alunan mantra di mulai.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan bersandar; mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara membosankan yang menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dibalik api, aku melihat Sehun mengerutkan kening; serius sekali dia itu. Pantas saja cepat tua.

Alunan mantra disertai dengan pembakaran dupa yang menyesakkan; aku terbatuk beberapa kali saat aromanya menusuk hidungku. Semakin kuat aroma dupanya, semakin cepat alunan mantranya sehingga aku merasa pusing mendengarkannya. Aku mencengkram kepalaku saat alunan mantra semakin cepat dan tinggi melengking; suaranya menyakiti telingaku sehingga aku ingin mengambil belati dan mengenyahkan telingaku untuk menghentikan sakitnya. Suara itu berputar-putar di kepalaku seperti sebuah topan ganas yang mengerikan lalu sesuatu bergejolak di perutku.

Dan ini bukan lagi perasaanku…

.

.

.

[Sehun's POV]

.

Aku nyaris menghampiri Luhan saat tubuhnya merosot jatuh dari singgasana konyol itu; dia mendarat dengan kedua lututnya lalu mencengkram perutnya. Kepalanya terdongak dan mulutnya terbuka; tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar padahal urat-urat lehernya menyembul. Matanya terbelalak kosong; membuatku harus meremas tanganku sendiri untuk mencegahku berlari menghampirinya. Mantra terus terdengar sementara asap dupa membuatku sesak.

Inilah malam yang dialami nenek moyang Luhan sekitar dua setengah abad yang lalu. Menilik kengerian yang menjalari punggungku; aku benar-benar tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

Luhan masih berlutut di muka altar sementara matanya berubah menjadi putih. Aku yakin dia sudah tidak sadar sekarang; bola matanya lenyap. Urat-urat aneh menyembul sepanjang leher juga wajahnya seolah ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di tubuhnya. Tangannya melunglai dari perutnya sehingga dia berdiri dengan posisi menyerah.

Mantra semakin cepat dan menyakitkan. Riley memimpin upacara sinting itu dengan mantra-mantra aneh mencurigakan. Dia menghaturkan banyak sekali biji-bijian aneh ke api di hadapan Luhan sementara kekasihku itu masih terlihat kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Luhan tersentak sekitar beberapa meter ke udara lalu terbanting ke altar. Suara gedebugnya membuatku terkejut; aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyelamatkannya sesuai naluriku sendiri. Sekali lagi, tubuhnya terangkat naik dan berputar di udara sementara mulutnya masih terbuka dan matanya putih.

Perlahan, tubuhnya luruh seperti air dan menampakkan Dewa Diable mereka.

Mereka semua langsung menyembah iblis itu dengan khidmat sementara aku ingin berlari dan menyarangkan tendangan ke wajah jeleknya itu. Mematahkan hidungnya dan membuatnya melesak ke tengkoraknya. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa aneh yang tidak kumengerti; iblis itu kelihatan kesal dan marah sementara Riley merayu. Aku berdecak melihatnya; tidak bisakah mereka memusnahkannya saja? Mengajak iblis berdiskusi itu jelas bukan hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mantranya berubah. Suaranya lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi; aku menutup telingaku saat suara itu nyaris memecahkan gendang telingaku. Iblis itu meraung keras mengalahkan mantra itu sementara tubuhnya berdenyar bergantian antara dirinya sendiri dan tubuh Luhan. Aku menggertakkan gigi lalu mendengar mereka menyebut nama Luhan dengan intonasi mengerikan.

Akhirnya aku tahu, sekali saja Luhan berhasil mengambil alih benaknya, maka makhluk itu akan kehilangan kendali penuhnya. Aku menunggu dengan tegang sementara denyaran itu makin cepat.

Cepat.

Cepat.

Cepat.

Dan akhirnya tubuh Luhan ambruk ke altar sementara kabut hitam melayang dari rongga mulut, lubang hidung, dan telinganya. Bahkan matanya. Dia seperti hangus terbakar. Aku tidak perduli lagi pada acara omong kosong ini, aku berlari melewati mereka semua ke altar.

"LUHAN!"

Aku meraih tubuhnya yang lemah dan mencari napasnya; dia bernapas lemah dibalik semua kabut hitam aneh itu. "Lulu? Lulu?" kejarku sambil mengusap rambutnya dari wajahnya.

Riley ambruk di sisiku. "Dia aman. Kami sudah mengusir Diable," katanya dengan napas tersengal.

Aku mengangguk tanpa memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Trims," kataku singkat sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang mulai bersemburat lagi.

Aku memeluknya dan merasakan denyutan jantungnya yang stabil. Aku menangis lagi.

.

.

.

[Luhan's POV]

.

Akhirnya terasa seperti awal.

Aku bermimpi lagi saat ambruk dari altar; dalam mimpiku aku berdiri dalam kegelapan yang membuatku buta. Lalu kilasan-kilasan gambar muncul seperti tamparan; wajah-wajah berlumuran darah, kepala-kepala yang berterbangan, tubuh-tubuh termutilasi…

Tangan… panjang, kurus, dan hitam bersisik. Dengan kuku-kuku sepanjang lima senti yang ujungnya runcing. Aku menyadari itu tangan_ku_; tanganku saat aku sedang tidak menjadi diriku sediri. Gambar itu membuatku jatuh berlutut; tamparan yang menyakitkan.

Aku melihat langit tanpa bintang dan lapisan awan dibawahku. Udara dingin menampar wajahku seolah aku terbang; aku menunduk dan melihat Sehun bergelantungan di kakiku. Alih-alih menyelamatkannya, aku malah meraung tidak suka.

Aku terjatuh dari bayangan itu dan ditangkap oleh bayangan lain.

Aku berdiri di apartemenku sendiri sementara Sehun duduk di sofa dengan ketakutan yang membayangi wajahnya. Aku melihat tangan terulur ke wajahnya dan mencengkramnya terlalu keras hingga aroma anyir menyebar begitu saja sampai membuatku mual.

Aku terjatuh lagi dan ditangkap oleh yang lainnya.

Aku melihat sebuah bulatan tanpa massa memantul di aspal hingga menyentuh kaki seseorang. Aku menggeram dan melihat siapa itu; Sehun. Wajahnya pias oleh ketakutan dan tampak mual. Dia bahkan memuntahkan isi lambungnya saat melihat benda bulat di hadapannya.

Kepala manusia.

Aku menjerit dan jatuh dari bayangan itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Aku berusaha menjauh dari semua bayangan itu; menutup mata dan telingaku berusaha menghindari bayangan-bayangan gila itu. Aku menjerit; terus menjerit sampai akhirnya sepasang tangan meraihku dari kegelapan.

"TIDAAKKK…!"

"LUHAN!"

Aku membuka mata; napasku memburu sampai paru-paruku terasa meledak. Aku menatap nanar ke jendela di hadapanku lalu memegang kepalaku yang nyeri. Keringat menetes dari ujung rambut dan hidungku; menciptakan sensasi geli yang menganggu. Aku menyekanya dengan selimutku.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh dan memukan Sehun. Sebelum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, aku melemparkan diri pada pelukannya hingga dia terjengkang dan mendarat di lantai dengan suara gedebug keras. Aku terisak di dadanya.

"Aw," gumamnya sambil mengusap punggungku. "Kau mimpi?" bisiknya di telingaku; suaranya selembut lagu malaikat.

Aku mengangguk di dadanya sementara keringat dan air mataku bercampur di kausnya.

"Sudah, sudah. _Uljima_." Bisiknya sambil membelai punggungku. "Kau aman. Ada aku di sini, _ne_? Kau aman. Kau jauh lebih aman dari siapa pun di dunia. Tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi,"

Aku percaya.

Tanpa syarat apa pun, aku percaya sepenuhnya pada apa pun yang Sehun janjikan.

"Tidak akan ada darah lagi saat kau bangun," bisiknya mencium pelipisku. "Tidak ada bekas luka. Tidak ada mimpi-mimpi aneh. Tidak ada serangan lagi. Oke? Kau aman. Kau adalah Luhan. Selamanya Luhan, kau takkan berubah jadi dewa-dewa aneh sialan mana pun lagi."

Aku mengangguk lagi di dadanya. Aku percaya itu.

"Sekarang," bisiknya. "Bangunlah. Mandi sementara aku membuatkanmu sarapan, ne? Lalu, jika kau merasa cukup kuat, kita akan kuliah."

Aku mengangguk dan menjauhkan diri darinya; merasa berantakan sambil mengusap air mataku yang berantakan juga. Dia tersenyum sambil membantuku membersihkan air mata. Lalu, tanpa bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, dia menciumku.

Ciuman lembut; sama sekali tidak ada nafsu di sana. Hanya… lembut. Dia senang aku kembali. Dia senang aku tetap hidup. Dia senang dia bisa memilikiku selamanya sebagai diriku sendiri.

Lalu berpisah.

Dia membelai pipiku. "_Saranghae_?"

Aku tersenyum. "_Saranghae_."

Dia menepuk pipiku gemas dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, bangun. Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu." Katanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

Aku tertawa serak. "Siap, Kapten!" lalu memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

[Other POV]

.

"Kau akan kemana, Riley?"

"Aku harus menemui Luhan dan Sehun."

"Ada apa?"

"Barang mereka tertinggal,"

"Oh, baiklah. Kau pulang untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu."

"_Be careful,_ _Honey_,"

"_Always_."

Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa yang diajaknya bicara sama sekali bukan Riley.

Matanya merah.

Semerah bara.

Asap dendam membumbung tinggi…

.

END ^^

.

~Author's Corner:

Diable: diambil dari bahasa Prancis yang berarti 'setan'.

Haaaaaaiiiiiiii ^^

Annyeong! *lambai2 sok asik XD*

Author kembali dengan FF thriller ^^ *ini thriller? Masa sih? XD* semoga FF ini cukup menyeramkan untuk kalian semua, yaaa? ^^ Penuh perjuangan buatnya :D

Entah yaa, awalnya niatnya buat **DEAREST MY SINS**, tapi kenapa malah kesini sih? Aduh maafkan author yang tidak kuasa mengekang hormon menulisnya sendiri, ne ^^V

Untuk yang nunggu seri **DEAREST MY SINS** sabar dulu, ne? XD author belum nemu feel-nya nih XD soalnya FF itu beraaatt banget XD astungkara ntar dilanjutin. Baru aja empat halaman nih XD bingung mau buat apa sebelum intinya XD

Untuk sekarang, ini dulu ya ^^

FF ini remake dari FF yg pernah author buat dulu dengan cast yang berbeda, jadi kalau nantinya ditemukan nama yang tidak nyambung, maaf ya ^^ seperti L dan Jae ^^

Untuk ending, author serahkan ke pembaca. Riley kan mau nyari HunHan tuh, nah terserah kalian deh endingnya mau gimana. Dipikirin sendiri, yaaa XD mau ada yg bayangin perang, boleh. HunHan selamet, monggo. Ato tiba2 Riley ketabrak truk sebelum nyampe rumah HunHan, boleh XD tapi yg jelas untuk potensi sekuel, DITUTUP *tegas* *digebugin* XD

Ato… yaah, nanti kalau ada feel dibuatin lah sekuelnya~~ *ngalah* XD

As always,

Review, please~~~?

Khamsahamnidaa~~~

.


End file.
